mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Santino Corleone
Santino "Sonny" Corleone was the middler of the Corleone brothers, known for his temper, compulsive aggression, and rash decisions, as he even beats up his younger brother Michael almost all the time. But Santino is sometimes abused by his father, but not only because he picks on his younger brother, but because he was an accident. Biography Early Years Sonny was the second born Corleone brother, the first being Fredo, who suffered from mental illnesses and paranoia. Before Michael's rise to power, he was the most involved in the Corleone Family. It was he who was supposed to head the family business after Vito was suppose to retire. Vito always doubt his rule would be good, as he never cared about Sonny at all. Entering the Family In late 1990's, Sonny witnessed the murder of Don Dominiski and Massimo Fanucci by his father, Vito, and soon after became a stick-up artist along with his friend Joel Stromboli and their circus crew. He also began an affair with Joel's elder widowed cousin Ela Stromboli. When the Corleones first moved to Little Town, there was an incident with three furnace inspectors who tried to pull a scam on Don Corleone's house, and Sonny was told by his father to deal with it. His father was secretly testing his son on how he'd handle the problem, but the result did not altogether please Vito (it never did actually). After beating the workers, forcing them to repair the damage they did, and throwing them out at gunpoint, Sonny called the home-improvement firm they worked for and threatened the owner to not send any more "inspectors" into the Corleone Mansion. Taking over as Don The normal course of events in Sonny’s life was upturned, when Virgil Sollozzo came to Don Vito with an offer of entering the drug business, backed by the Tattaglia family. While the Don does not want to enter the drug business, Sonny shows interest in the deal. This led Sollozzo to believe that if the Godfather could be taken out of the way, Sonny would agree to work with him. An assassination attempt on the Godfather is arranged. The assassination attempt failed but leaves the Godfather near death, although he eventually recovered. Sonny, now enraged and acting as the Corleone family's Don, prepares for an all-out war against the Tattaglias unless they agree to turn over Sollozzo. When they refuse, Sonny orders the death of Donny Marinelli to Sal Tessio, who in turn gives the hit contract to Charlie Trapani. Michael, who had previously distanced himself from the family's criminal enterprise, volunteers to kill Sollozzo and his bodyguard, Captain McCluskey. Sonny, though impressed with his little brother's courage, is initially against the idea, thinking Michael is too inexperienced in Mafia matters. Additionally, despite his well-known violent streak, Sonny is reluctant to kill a policeman; it has long been a hard and fast rule in the American mafia that law enforcement officials are not to be harmed. However, Michael eventually talks him into it, arguing that since McCluskey is serving as Sollozzo's bodyguard, he is fair game. Michael kills both Sollozzo and McCluskey, and is sent immediately to Sicily to wait out the inevitable crackdown on the Five Families. Bruno Tattaglia is also killed. This action was seen as an unnecessary act of retaliation by the underboss, as he only did it for Trapani's butthurt sake, but in fact Sonny's actions nearly crippled the Tattaglias. Death In retaliation, Tattaglia's master and the Don of the most powerful of the five families, Emilio Barzini, enlisted the help of Corleone mole, Jaggy Jovino, in setting a trap for the impulsive "new Don". Sonny had recently inflicted a particularly vicious public beating on Michael, after finding out that Mikey was abusing his wife Connie, whom Sonny desired to marry. Sonny spared Michael's life, as he could not bear to get killed by his father, and instead left him bruised and broken, with a warning that he would kill him if he ever hit Connie again. This proved to be his downfall, as Jaggy oversaw this and felt sorry for Michael and was also bribed by Barzini 20,000€ to help them. Sonny and Trapani at the same time also engaged in a war against the Cuneos, attacking a distribution racket run by Artie Maranzano. The two Corleones seized control of the network after a long bloody firefight, an act which sealed Sonny's fate, he was too dangerous to be allowed to live. As Sonny approaches the toll plaza, a number of Barzini men emerge from the toll booths and car ahead of Sonny's with sub-machine guns and viciously gun him down after spraying his car with lead, forcing the wounded Sonny to make an attempt at a hasty retreat, but he is shot in the head and body whilst trying to escape. Charl Trapani tracked the killers to The Tunnel Club and eliminated the Tattaglias, but was unable to act further as Don Vito rose from his sickbed in order to hastily call a truce. Childhood abuse Sonny was originally described as a "sweet, teenage son" who typically took the blame for the terrible things done by the other members of his family. However, over the years, Vito stripped Santino down to a desperate emo teenager who is hardly noticed by his family. This worsens in later years where the family, especially Vito, doesn't care about him or even love him as a part of the family, often harming him physically and emotionally. For example, shoving his face into his ass and then farting in it. This gag was revisited many months over the year. Santino is also frequently the butt of jokes and various bits of bad luck in most of his life, seemingly more so than the rest of the family. The Corleones (actual members and crime family members) are shown avoiding his company, disparaging him in person and gathering in his bedroom to read his diary for laughs. Out of all the relationships with the rest of his family, Carmela, Fredo and Nicky seem to treat him the most normally. However, Carmela has sometimes been cruel and dismissive towards her son. It was rumoured that Carmela once forced Sonny to practice piano through the use of an ankle bracelet attached to an iron ball and forcibly restrained him when he tried to ask Fredo for help. It is also known Sonny was having a difficult time in school in his teenage years, that the lunch he got was peels, crusts and a taunting picture of Carmela eating a turkey leg. Carmela did once show a slightly kinder side when she referred to Sonny by his real name while dismissing Mikey and Fredo as "wimp and coward" according to Nicky. Vito was usually the one who bared a great animosity towards him: berating him, hitting him while once on steroids, stinkfacing him until he pukes and even forces him to eat the puke up. When the family tries an anger management technique of writing letters and not sending them, Sonny finds Vito's letter meant for him which says "Dear Sunny, for the first four years of your life, I thought that you were a woman." And in Vito's short story of his birth, they had to go back to get him once they realised they grabbed the afterbirth, implying that they could not tell the difference. Vito was even once disgusted that Sonny has to become his personal driver and he and his friends play several pranks on him like setting his hair on fire while he was driving. Vito also once told us in Mafia II about how he and Carmela had gone to get an abortion but decided against it when they arrived at the clinic. He then says "3 months later, our son Santino was born", indicating that they had not planned his birth. The only time Vito was ever known to treat Sonny well was when he tried to seduce a female murderer in order to protect Sonny from a libel suit, going so far as to state he "would take a bullet for Sunny". Even though he got into arguments with him from time to time, Johnny Corleone usually approached to Sonny for advice. John, however, seems to have more of a typical brother-brother relationship with Sonny, and even once stand up for Sonny in high school, despite being younger than him. They both tear their hair out in frustration when Vito's stupid ideas caused them triggerness according to Fredo. Fredo enjoys taunting Sonny about several topics of his supposed ugliness, his virginity, and inability to keep a girlfriend, but he rarely seems to notice his comments, as he is too busy wanking off to their house cat. Michael is the only one in the family that Sonny actually can pick on and he treats him badly, which is one of the few reasons for his abuse by other family members. There was apparently also a time Mikey underscored the same mistreatment he suffered at the hands of Sonny himself. For example, when Carmela starts a cooking career, Mikey claims that he will pleasure himself to Carmela's pictures; even though Fredo said about the exact same thing, Sonny snaps at Michael and forces him out of the house, but as for punishment, Sonny gets beaten up by Vito. Mikey once attempted to make an incest joke for which he is lambasted by Sonny and then even kicked and pushed out of the room by him. However, as always, Sonny's actions towards Michael paid a price, and he was sadistically kicked 800 times in the face by Vito. The only time Sonny was known to stand up to the abuse he received from his family was once he was 21, and he harshly criticised Johnny and Fredo for being bad brothers, and Carmela and Vito for being bad parents. This leads to them turning their abusive criticisms on him like never before. After beating him up badly, Sonny was taken to a hospital where he had to stay for 4 years until he got better. After Sonny comes home from the hospital, he serves as their butler, is insulted that he will never carry on the family's name, and has to apologise for his comments. The situation then returns to normal. Personality and traits Sonny was very hot-headed and known for losing his temper. One of the biggest examples was jumping headfirst into The Five Families Mob War without thinking about the repercussions. Without his anger, Sonny was an excellent fighter and very business smart. He loved his family as being forced to love them by Vito and showed it by his protective attitude towards his younger brother Johnny and beating up his sister-in-law Connie's abusive husband; his younger brother, Michael (that was not planned by his father to happen). While a known criminal, Santino couldn't bring himself to harm anyone he views as helpless; like women, children and people who don't fight back. Trivia *In The Godfather Game, Sonny had planned to eliminate Samuele and Johnny Tattaglia but they withdrew, and Sonny assigned Tessio to eliminate the family, using rising enforcer Charlie Trapani as a hitman. *During the video game he states to Charl that when he is calm he is worse than when he is angry. *Sonny was not the only person to be abused his whole childhood, however, as Jack Marston and Norman Barzini were also both sadistically abused by their fathers. However, out of all three, Sonny was proven to be abused the most whatsoever, as Jack was mostly just abused if he stepped out of line and threatened or cursed at his father or family, but Santino and Norman were rather both abused for the pleasure of their sadistic relatives and were treated far worse than Jackson. **It can still be seen Sonny was mistreated way badly than Norman was. *I personally and actually feel sorry for Sonny... NOT! >:) Gallery Sonny_beating_the_shit_auta_Michael.png|Santino beating the crap outta Michael. Santino_in_black_and_white.jpg|Sonny in da movie. Thats_what_ya_deserve_bitch!.jpg|"Take that, you spoiled brat! MUAHAHAHA! >:)" Sonny,_Vito,_Jerry,_Fredo.jpg|Sonny, Vito, Jerry Finnigan and Fredo taking a pic. Sal_and_Sonny.jpg|Sonny talking with Aldo while Tessio observes from the background. Sonny_Corleone_and_Freak_Willy.jpg|Sonny's and Freaky Willy's faces. Category:The Godfather Category:Corleones Category:Underbosses Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Acting Dons Category:Italians Category:Poverty at it's Finest Category:Daft gits Category:Deceased Characters Category:Son of Don Category:Brother of Don Category:Ugly people Category:Bullies Category:Protagonists Category:Wimps Category:Sammarinese Category:Accidents Category:Mobsters Category:Neutral Evil